October
October is the 12th track to Atobe's album Hametsu e no Rondo. It is also the 15th track to Atobe's album Hametsu e no Rondo Kai. Lyrics Kanji= 今日もまたこの勝負に　歓びを求めて 勝ち続ける現実は　この俺を祝ってる 暑い夏が終わり　戦いの後　一時の休み 誰もが思っても　もう新しいgame 始まっているのさ　立ち止まることはない It's the special day. 誰もが一つ　持って生まれた記念日を 今　胸に刻んで 己の強さ確かめ　明日へと向かうよ Birthday song to you ギリギリの場面だって　焦ることなどなく 冷静でいる理由を　人は問い掛けるよ 陽の暮れが早まり　秋の空見る　そんな感傷に 浸るような甘さを持った奴となんて 話す気になれない　勝ち負けの世界さ It's the special day. 誰もが一つ　持って生まれた記念日に 今　自分を試し 己に勝って行くこと　明日へと繋ぐよ Birthday song to you It's the special day. 誰もが一つ　持って生まれた記念日を 今　胸に刻んで 己の強さ確かめ　明日へと向かうよ Birthday song to you 誰もが一つ　持って生まれた記念日に 今　自分を試し 己に勝って行くこと　明日へと繋ぐよ Birthday song to you |-| Romaji= Kyou mo mata kono shoubu ni yorokobi wo motomete Kachi tsuzukeru genjitsu wa kono ore wo iwatteru Atsui natsu ga owari tatakai no ato hitotoki no yasumi Daremo ga omotte mo mou atarashii game Hajimatteiru no sa tachi tomaru koto wa nai It's the special day. Daremo ga hitotsu motte umareta kinenbi wo Ima mune ni kizande Onore no tsuyosa tashikame ashita he to mukau yo Birthday song to you Girigiri no bamen datte aseru koto nado naku Reisei de iru riyuu wo hito wa toikakeru yo Hi no kure ga hayamari aki no sora miru sonna kanshou ni Hitaru you na amasa wo motta yatsu to nante Hanasu ki ni narenai kachi make no sekai sa It's the special day. Daremo ga hitotsu motte umareta kinenbi ni Ima jibun wo tameshi Onore ni katte yuku koto ashita he to tsunagu yo Birthday song to you It's the special day. Daremo ga hitotsu motte umareta kinenbi wo Ima mune ni kizande Onore no tsuyosa tashikame ashita he to mukau yo Birthday song to you Daremo ga hitotsu motte umareta kinenbi ni Ima jibun wo tameshi Onore ni katte yuku koto ashita he to tsunagu yo Birthday song to you |-| English= Today I'm seeking the joy in this battle again The reality is that I keep winning, it is celebrating me The hot summer is over, and a temporary break starts after the battle Everyone thought so, but a new game is starting already, there's no time to stop It's the special day The one and only anniversary of birth is now etched in my heart Ascertain your own strenght, head to tomorrow Birthday song to you Last-minute situations, there's no need for such a hurry People are asking me how I can be so calm People looking at the autumn sky thinking the days end so quickly immersing themselves with such a sweet sentimentality I don't feel like speaking to them, it's a world of winning and losing It's the special day The one and only anniversary of birth test yourself now Winning yourself connects you to tomorrow Birthday song to you It's the special day The one and only anniversary of birth is now etched in my heart Ascertain your own strenght, head to tomorrow Birthday song to you The one and only anniversary of birth test yourself now Winning yourself connects you to tomorrow Birthday song to you Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics